


ALEXA/ALEXANDER

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU universo alternativo umano, Elementi di sovrannaturale, Lieto fine?, M/M, Perdita e dolore, sesso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: "Um. Magnus, ti ho appena sentito chiamare il tuo Amazon Echo 'Alexander' invece di Alexa?" chiede Simon.--Magnus perde il marito in un incidente d'auto - ma coloro che amiamo non ci lasciano mai per davvero.Scritta da Jane @la_muerta per la October 2019 Writing Prompt Insanity : https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501886





	ALEXA/ALEXANDER

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alexa/Alexander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212108) by [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta). 

Magnus sa di aver combinato un casino nel momento in cui le parole gli escono di bocca, ma non c'è modo di richiamarle. La sua unica speranza è che Simon non stesse prestando attenzione, ma l'udito di Simon è acuto e lui è sempre sinceramente coinvolto nel compito che deve svolgere - e quel compito è sorvegliare Magnus.

"Um. Magnus, per caso ti ho appena sentito chiamare il tuo Amazon Echo ‘Alexander’ invece di Alexa?" chiede.

"Non sono padrone di dare un nome ai miei oggetti adesso? Potrei chiamare la mia macchina da caffè Ragnor se volessi. Forse chiamerò la mia sveglia Simon, dal momento che non si spegne mai quando voglio che taccia" scatta Magnus, e sa di essere ingiusto, ma vuole solo che Simon esca da casa sua.

Simon balbetta una scusa e si ritira in buon ordine. Magnus sa che chiamerà tutti gli altri, non appena sarà uscito dall'edificio e riferirà loro che Magnus sta cadendo a pezzi o qualcosa del genere, ma non riesce a preoccuparsene. I suoi amici e la famiglia possono anche pensare che sia impazzito, se lo vogliono.

Di sua spontanea volontà, il cilindro nero sul tavolino di Magnus si illumina con un anello blu. "Non capisco ancora cosa abbia visto Izzy in lui", brontola la voce di Alec dall'interno del dispositivo e Magnus ride.

\--

Magnus perde Alec un lunedì, alle 20.42.

Stavano insieme dal liceo, si erano fidanzati mentre erano al college e alla fine si erano sposati, dopo essere stati insieme per un decennio, quando avevano risparmiato abbastanza per la loro luna di miele alle Maldive. Quattro giorni dopo il loro ritorno a New York dal viaggio di nozze, un semiarticolato che per la verità non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno trovarsi nel perimetro cittadino, si schianta contro la macchina di Alec dal lato del guidatore, uccidendolo all'istante.

Dire che Magnus non gestisce bene la perdita di Alec è un grosso eufemismo. Riesce a malapena a convincersi ad andare al funerale, ma sa che si odierà per sempre se perde la sua ultima possibilità di dirgli addio. Quindi si costringe a vestirsi e lascia che Ragnor e Catarina lo accompagnino in chiesa, e riesce persino a dire qualche parola per l'elogio funebre prima di crollare completamente. Dopo il funerale, Magnus non mette piede fuori di casa, ma la loro famiglia e i suoi amici si raccolgono intorno a lui, nonostante il loro dolore, portandogli da mangiare o anche solo per assicurarsi che Magnus non sia lasciato solo. E ce ne sono molti, di visitatori, troppi, perché Alec era molto amato.

E’ solo che non è _giusto_. Erano così felici e avevano così tanti sogni per il futuro. Avevano programmato di presentare una domanda di adozione, l'avventura commerciale online di Magnus con Raphael stava appena decollando e Alec stava cercando di ottenere un lavoro che avrebbe comportato meno viaggi, in modo da poter essere a casa più spesso, se la loro domanda fosse stata accettata.

Nei giorni dopo l'incidente, Magnus mangia e dorme a malapena. Raphael per ora si sta occupando di tutto ciò che riguarda i loro affari, permettendo a Magnus di rimanere a fissare le sue quattro pareti, annegando nei suoi ricordi di Alec. All'inizio non sembra neppure vero, perché Alec non può essersene andato così - aveva promesso di andare alla mostra d'arte di Clary con Magnus la prossima settimana, e Alec mantiene sempre le sue promesse. Allora Magnus passa alla fase rabbiosa, e ha ripulito la cabina armadio da metà delle cose di Alec prima che Catarina arrivi e lo trovi accasciato contro il muro a singhiozzare in uno dei suoi maglioni.

Ma dopo che Catarina se n’è andata per la notte, per tornare a casa dalla moglie e dalla figlia, Magnus sente la voce proveniente dallo studio. È un lunedì, esattamente sette giorni dopo l'incidente, e Magnus sa ancora prima di guardare l'orologio che sono le 20.42. All'inizio si chiede se non sia infine impazzito, ma il suono di quella voce familiare che chiama il suo nome è impossibile da ignorare.

Magnus non entra in questa stanza dall'incidente. La prima cosa che nota è il cilindro nero sul tavolo: un Amazon Echo che Jace e Clary avevano regalato loro come dono di nozze. Alec doveva aver trafficato con lo strumento e forse ci aveva registrato la sua voce per divertimento, decide Magnus, stranamente deluso. Non è una persona superstiziosa, ma per un momento aveva pensato ... scuote la testa ed esce dalla stanza. Non ce la fa ad ascoltare una registrazione in questo momento, soprattutto perché non sa cosa Alec potrebbe aver registrato su di esso.

"Magnus, aspetta!"

Magnus si acciglia e fissa il dispositivo sul tavolo.

"Sono io. Sono Alec."

Ci vogliono circa cinque secondi per rinfocolare la sua rabbia, e Magnus entra nella stanza con aria tempestosa, con l’intento a gettare il fottuto oggetto dalla finestra. Come osa questo stronzo dire una cosa simile in questo preciso momento, come osa Alec aver registrato queste parole e averle lasciate qui, per frantumare il cuore già spezzato di Magnus?

Riesce a malapena a scorgere il cilindro tra le lacrime nel tempo che gli serve per raggiungere la scrivania, ma proprio mentre la sua mano si chiude attorno ad esso, il dispositivo si illumina e parla di nuovo con la voce di Alec.

"Aspetta! Magnus, non buttarlo, per favore. Non so se posso trovare un altro modo di parlare con te!"

La disperazione nella voce di Alec ferma Magnus sui suoi passi, ma non può essere. Deve essere una specie di scherzo crudele. "Ma com’è possibile?" esclama furiosamente Magnus verso la stanza vuota. "Alexa, spegniti e vai all'inferno."

"No, no, sono davvero io, devi credermi", insiste la voce di Alec. "Magnus, sono qui, sono sempre stato qui. Sono come dentro l'Echo, lo sto usando per parlare in modo che tu mi possa sentire."

"Di che colore è la camicia che indosso ora?" chiede infine Magnus.

"Grigio, e sopra hai il mio maglione blu, quello che ho indossato la prima notte che abbiamo trascorso in questo appartamento," dice Alec in fretta, e aggiunge, con la voce appena incrinata, "Ti ci ho visto piangere sopra poco fa, e il non poter riuscire a farmi vedere o ascoltare mi stava uccidendo, fino a quando non ho pensato di usare questo affare. "

Per un bel po’, Magnus non riesce a parlare. Si pizzica forte il braccio e Alec emette un piccolo suono di protesta dall'interno dell'Echo.

"Ehi, smettila. Ti assicuro che non è un sogno, sono tornato", dice Alec. "Magnus, sono tornato da te."

"Oh mio Dio, Alexander," ansima Magnus, e si stringe al petto il cilindro di plastica e metallo.

\--

Alec è continuamente in viaggio per lavoro e Magnus si convince che è quasi come se suo marito fosse via per un viaggio particolarmente lungo.

Dopo l'incidente con Simon, Magnus rifiuta di far entrare altri visitatori nell'appartamento, e preferisce così. Dice a tutti che sta bene, ma ha davvero bisogno che rispettino la sua privacy e che vuole un po’ di tempo da solo per stare per conto suo. Comincia a lavorare di nuovo alle sue proposte commerciali con Raphael - fanno comunque tutto via Skype, e sa che Raphael riferirà a tutti gli altri che Magnus sembra a posto durante le loro videoconferenze - persino allegro.

Senza visitatori in giro, Magnus può parlare liberamente con Alec, come se Alec fosse sempre al telefono con lui, o nella stanza accanto, appena fuori di vista. Alec scopre come utilizzare Echo per controllare gli altri dispositivi elettronici della casa, tipo i portatili, TV, telefoni, persino la lavatrice e il robot pulitore. Un giorno sorprende Magnus facendogli arrivare dei fiori, un altro ordina del cibo da asporto presso il loro ristorante italiano preferito, quando si accorge che Magnus non si è ricordato di pranzare. Mentre Magnus lavora, Alec lo aiuta facendo il bucato e pulendo la casa. Regola il termostato nel cuore della notte se fa troppo freddo, e svegliarsi con la voce di Alec è di gran lunga meglio che sentire la sveglia. Dover evitare tutta la famiglia e gli amici sembra un piccolo prezzo da pagare, sebbene una parte di Magnus sa che non potrà evitarli tutti per sempre, e anche se non può esattamente baciarlo o abbracciarlo Magnus è pronto ad accettare tutto ciò che può ottenere – in fondo pensava che aveva perso Alec per sempre. Inoltre, possono ancora condividere battute, parlare della loro giornata, flirtare e sì - fare sesso.

Due settimane dopo che Alec ha preso il controllo dell'Echo, sono in camera da letto - il cilindro nero sul comodino e Magnus nudo sul letto, con le gambe legate all’altezza delle ginocchia e tenute spalancate da spesse cinghie nere allacciate intorno alle caviglie e collegate ad un aggeggio sotto il materasso. Magnus indossa una fascia sugli occhi, ma le sue mani sono tecnicamente libere - ha le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena, semplicemente sdraiato su di esse. Il suo pene e i testicoli sono ingabbiati da un anello e in culo ha un dildo che vibra, uno dei loro giocattoli preferiti - ha un leggero rigonfiamento vicino alla base che preme direttamente sulla sua prostata, un "braccio" che si dirama dalla base che gli massaggia il perineo e, soprattutto, è comandato a distanza. Normalmente Magnus tiene in mano i comandi e regola le impostazioni secondo le istruzioni di Alec, ma ora il telecomando è posato sul comodino vicino all'Echo, appena fuori portata.

"Mi piace poterti vedere in faccia. Di solito vedo solo il tuo culo e il tuo cazzo - non che non sia una splendida vista", dice Alec. "Al diavolo, sei fottutamente fantastico con il culo pieno in quel modo e il cazzo così duro."

Magnus geme mentre le vibrazioni salgono di una tacca, abbastanza per tenerlo al limite ma non abbastanza per liberarlo; Alec lo ha tenuto in sospeso sull’orlo dell’orgasmo per quella che sembra un’eternità, e il suo cazzo è dolorosamente duro. "Alexander, _ti prego_."

"Ti prego cosa?"

"Lasciami venire."

"No. Non ho ancora finito con te. Ma puoi mettere le mani sul letto."

Magnus si solleva appena per liberare le braccia e il movimento fa premere più forte il dildo sulla sua prostata. Non può fare a meno di muoversi un po’, cercando di inseguire la sensazione, e Alec brontola in segno di disapprovazione.

"Non ho detto che potevi farlo. Ti avrei permesso di toccarti il cazzo, ma ora ho cambiato idea. Metti le mani sullo stomaco e falle scivolare lentamente sul petto."

Magnus obbedisce, immaginando che sia Alec a toccarlo.

"Ora voglio che ti pizzichi i capezzoli. Con forza – falli arrossare per me."

Magnus geme di piacere mentre inizia a giocare con i propri capezzoli, facendoli ruotare tra pollice e indice. Sono già piuttosto sensibili a causa delle precedenti "punizioni", ma Alec sa che a Magnus piace un po' di durezza, specialmente quando è così vicino all’orgasmo. Perciò Magnus inizia a pizzicarli e tirarli abbastanza forte da far male, ma è un dolore piacevole, e Alec lo premia aumentando le vibrazioni di un'altra tacca.

"Non ho detto che potevi smettere. Continua a giocarci", dice Alec. "C'è una bellissima goccia di liquido sulla punta del tuo cazzo. Dio, vorrei poterlo leccare subito e ingoiare il tuo splendido cazzo fino in fondo alla gola."

"Cazzo, Alexander, per favore," ansima Magnus, contorcendosi al ricordo di tutte le volte che Alec ha fatto proprio questo.

"Sei così bello così. Mi fa venir voglia di cavalcare il tuo cazzo fino a quando non veniamo tutti e due."

Il vibratore è al massimo ora, e Magnus geme, con i fianchi che oscillano disperatamente.

"Usa la tua mano, fotti il tuo pugno e immagina che sia il mio culo che stai fottendo."

Magnus è troppo contento di obbedire, masturbandosi forte e veloce, e gli bastano solo poche spinte per venire gridando il nome di Alec.

Il vibratore si ferma immediatamente, cosa per cui Magnus è grato. Impiega un momento per riprendere fiato, poi si toglie la fascia e l'anello del pene, libera le gambe e si toglie il giocattolo con un sospiro, che è sia di soddisfazione per un orgasmo straordinario sia di delusione nel trovarsi da solo nella loro camera da letto.

"Mi manchi," dice Magnus senza riflettere. Alec non risponde e Magnus impiega qualche secondo per capire il perché.

Se avessero fatto sesso telefonico o tramite Skype perché lui era via per lavoro, a questo punto, Alec di solito gli avrebbe detto che anche lui sentiva la sua mancanza e che sarebbe tornato presto a casa: solo pochi giorni e sarebbe tornato tra le braccia di Magnus, per potersi vedere e toccare veramente. Se ne rende conto così all'improvviso da non aspettarsi il colpo, ma Alec non sta per tornare a casa. Alec non tornerà mai più a casa.

Il viso di Magnus si accartoccia per il dolore; emette un rantolo di disperazione che sembra gli sia stato strappato dal petto.

"Tesoro? Magnus, non piangere," sussurra Alec, la voce che esprime un dolore compagno di quello di Magnus.

Ma Magnus non riesce a fermare le lacrime. Pensava di essere contento di questa cosa, e queste ultime due settimane in cui Alec è tornato sono state un dannato miracolo. È pura avidità persino chiedere di più. Perché non può essere felice anche solo di avere il fantasma di Alec nell'appartamento, di avere la voce di Alec e le risate di Alec nella sua vita? Sta piangendo quasi tanto quanto ha pianto ricevendo la notizia della sua morte, e riesce a percepire, nel silenzio di Alec, quanto lui si senta impotente.

"Vuoi che me ne vada?" chiede infine Alec.

"No! Dio, Alexander, no. Non te ne andare, per favore, non andare," prega Magnus, asciugandosi le lacrime in fretta. "Starò bene, è solo un momento."

"Ok, va bene. Sono ancora qui", dice Alec. "Sarò qui a guardarti dormire, come un fantasma."

Magnus ride nonostante le lacrime. "Russerai anche adorabilmente come sempre?”

"Ehi, ne abbiamo parlato. Io non russo," dice Alec in tono sommesso, e Magnus ride ancora un po'.

Si asciuga le lacrime e va a lavarsi la faccia e pulirsi. Quando torna in camera da letto, l'Echo è spento e Magnus ha un momento di panico.

"Alexander?"

"Sono qui" mormora Alec. "Vai a dormire."

Magnus annuisce e si mette a letto. "Promettimi che sarai ancora qui al mattino," sussurra nell'oscurità della stanza.

"Se potessi, starei con te per sempre", risponde Alec piano.

La mattina dopo, Magnus si sveglia in una stanza silenziosa. Nessun "buongiorno, piccolo" da parte di Alec, nessun canticchiare stonato. Magnus non sa come, ma lo sa: il cilindro nero sul comodino è solo un oggetto adesso. Alec non infrange mai le sue promesse, ma Magnus si rende conto in ritardo che tecnicamente Alec non ha promesso che sarebbe stato qui al mattino.

"Alexander?"

"Come posso aiutarti?" il cilindro sul tavolo risponde con una fredda voce elettronica. Alec non c'è più.

Magnus sente le lacrime gonfiargli gli occhi, troppo improvvise per fermarle battendo le palpebre. "Alexa, hai un messaggio per me da Alexander?" chiede a bassa voce.

"Sì."

Dall'altoparlante si riversano le note introduttive al pianoforte di un brano jazz a lui familiare -"_Continuerò a vederti_" di Billie Holiday ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQNnIHNHnnY](%22)) . Magnus ricorda bene questa canzone. Alec non era veramente interessato alla musica, preferiva sentire degli audiolibri quando ascoltava qualcosa, ma si era commosso sentendo questa canzone in particolare. Gli scienziati l'avevano suonata al piccolo rover Opportunity ([http://www.lescienze.it/news/2019/02/05/news/fine_missione_mars_rover_opportunity-4280355/](%22)) su Marte quando avevano perso il contatto con lui, e qualcosa nell'idea di suonare una canzone d'amore per un piccolo robot sfigato perso per sempre così lontano da casa aveva scosso un po’ il suo solitamente stoico Alexander. Attraverso gli altoparlanti, l'ultimo messaggio di Alec per lui è una voce in prestito che canta,

_Continuerò a vederti_

_In ogni bella giornata estiva_

_E in tutto ciò che è luce e gioia_

_Ti penserò sempre in quel modo_

Magnus si raggomitola con le braccia strette attorno a sé, come se potesse impedirsi di cadere a pezzi, e seppellisce la faccia nel cuscino per attutire i singhiozzi che lo squassano perché non riecheggino nel loro appartamento vuoto .

\--

E’ come se avesse di nuovo perso Alec, e questa volta non può nemmeno parlarne con nessuno.

Capisce perché Alec se ne sia andato, ovviamente. Alec ha sempre avuto a cuore solo il meglio per lui, e probabilmente pensava di star impedendo a Magnus di andare avanti con la sua vita, ma Alec non capisce che Magnus _non vuole_ andare avanti, non lo farà e _non può_ \- che ci sono dolori da cui non ti riprendi più, e che alcune persone, quando se ne vanno, portano via una parte di te. Ma Magnus fa del suo meglio per rialzarsi in piedi e continuare a vivere, perché questo è ciò che Alec avrebbe voluto. Un piede davanti all'altro, un faticoso passo alla volta, anche se il mondo è diventato grigio da un giorno all'altro e niente significa più nulla.

Magnus smette di recarsi in molti posti in cui era solito andare con Alec - ristoranti, gallerie, persino l’Hunter’s Moon, anche se Maia lo comprende perfettamente, perché è lì che ha chiesto ad Alec di sposarlo. Forse un giorno sarà in grado di tornare di nuovo in questi luoghi, ma probabilmente non succederà per molto, molto tempo. Avvolge accuratamente l'Echo in una carta con le bolle e lo tiene in una scatola sullo scaffale più in alto dello studio - non può assolutamente buttarlo via, ma non può nemmeno guardarlo. Prende in considerazione anche l’idea di trasferirsi e di trovare un nuovo appartamento, ma hanno vissuto qui fin da quando si sono laureati e l'affitto è controllato.

Un lunedì sera sta tornando a casa dopo un incontro di lavoro e trova una sconosciuta seduta sui gradini che portano al suo appartamento; quando lo vede, il viso di lei si illumina. Sembra un po’ troppo pallida, un po' troppo magra, come se si stesse riprendendo da una malattia lunga e molto grave. Ha capelli neri corti, tagliati in modo non uniforme come se se li fosse tagliati da sola, e stupendi occhi nocciola non troppo diversi da altri occhi che una volta avevano catturato l'attenzione di Magnus. Qualcosa nell’espressione di quegli occhi gli fa dolere il cuore.

"Um ... Ciao," dice lei, sorridendogli timidamente.

"Ti conosco?" chiede Magnus cautamente.

"Io ... ok, sembrerà un po' folle", dice nervosa.

Alcuni mesi fa, l’Amazon Echo di Magnus è stato posseduto dal fantasma del suo defunto marito. Magnus ha un buon grado di tolleranza per la follia. "Mettimi alla prova", dice Magnus.

"Insomma, a quanto pare qualche mese fa ero in una brutta situazione – tipo crisi dell’età o qualcosa del genere, sono stata licenziata, il mio ragazzo mi ha mollata, non sono sicura di quello che è successo. Ma comunque, mi sono fatta così fottutamente alla grande di polvere d'angelo che ho avuto un ictus."

"Polvere d'angelo?" chiede Magnus accigliato.

"Apparentemente ti fai una canna e la fumi e tutto sparisce", dice, gesticolando, e Magnus non può fare a meno di guardarle le mani. Un vezzo così stranamente tipico di Alec.

"Quindi i dottori mi hanno dichiarato in morte cerebrale e hanno staccato la spina ... e poi ho ripreso a respirare da sola cinque secondi dopo che avevano firmato il certificato di morte." Si aspetta chiaramente che lui rida o la prenda in giro, ma quando lui non dice nulla, continua, "Ma ci sono stati alcuni danni al cervello o qualcosa del genere, perché non avevo più ricordi. Però dopo mi sono ripresa molto rapidamente e l'ospedale è stato abbastanza gentile da strappare il conto perché hanno detto che era una specie di miracolo, una seconda possibilità. Poi ho iniziato a fare questi ... sogni. Tutte queste cose che le persone mi raccontano della mia vita non hanno senso, tutto sembra strano e sbagliato, e …continuo a sognare quest'altra vita in cui ho una sorella, due fratelli e dei genitori ... "

Deglutisce forte e guarda Magnus come se non potesse credere che sia reale. "E continuo a sognare _te_. Pensavo di star diventando matta - l'altro giorno ho sentito questa vecchia canzone jazz alla radio, quella che suonavano per il robot perso su Marte, e faceva male come se qualcuno mi avesse strappato il cuore dal petto. Poi ieri ero a Chinatown per un colloquio di lavoro e sono passata davanti a questo pub chiamato Hunter's Moon, e io, che non riesco nemmeno a ricordare in quale liceo sono andata, sono entrata e sapevo dov’era tutto, e che la barista con i capelli afro era la proprietaria. E sapevo solo che dovevo provare a vedere se anche tu fossi reale. "

Sta ovviamente aspettando che Magnus dica qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma Magnus la fissa. Non osa sperare, non pensa che il suo cuore possa sopravvivere essendosi trovato a sperare, se questa speranza dovesse essergli tolta di nuovo. È più sicuro supporre che si tratti di uno scherzo crudele, ma ...

Uno sguardo cupo compare sul viso della ragazza. "Non volevo disturbarti, mi dispiace," mormora, e nel momento in cui si gira e inizia a correre via, il cuore di Magnus si riscuote.

"Aspetta!" la chiama, inseguendola. Le sue gambe sono più lunghe e sa che può raggiungerla facilmente, ma è così intento ad assicurarsi di non perderla di vista che non vede la bicicletta che gira l'angolo.

Il ciclista devia per evitarlo, ma lo manca di troppo poco e Magnus viene gettato a terra. Cade di brutto, usando le mani per attutire la caduta, e l’asfalto del marciapiede gli apre squarci sanguinanti nella pelle.

"Magnus, stai bene?" grida la ragazza, correndo indietro per aiutarlo.

"Non ti ho detto il mio nome. Come sai il mio nome?" chiede Magnus affannosamente. Il suo nome non è nell’elenco accanto ai campanelli dell'appartamento, non proprio - quello dice semplicemente "Lightwood-Bane".

La ragazza batte le palpebre. Ha la bocca aperta ma non emette alcun suono.

"Non lo so. Lo sapevo e basta", dice infine un po’ confusa.

"Forse possiamo andare di sopra nel mio appartamento per parlare, per cercare di dare un senso a tutto questo", suggerisce Magnus. "Come ti chiami?"

Lei scrolla le spalle. "Non sembra proprio adatto, ma mi hanno detto che mi chiamo Alexa - sai, come quella cosa di Amazon?"

_I'll be seeing you_  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day and through  
  
In that small cafe  
The park across the way  
The children's carousel  
The chestnut trees, the wishing well  
  
I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way  
  
I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you  
  
I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

Continuerò a vederti in quei soliti luoghi

Che questo mio cuore abbraccia ogni giorno

In quel piccolo caffè, nel parco oltre la strada

Nella giostra dei bambini

Nell’albero di castagne, nel pozzo dei desideri

Continuerò a vederti in ogni bella giornata estiva

E in tutto ciò che è luce e gioia

Ti penserò sempre in quel modo

Ti troverò nel sole del mattino

E quando la notte è appena scesa

Guarderò la luna ma vedrò te.

Ti troverò nel sole del mattino

E quando la notte è appena scesa

Guarderò la luna ma vedrò te.


End file.
